


Castiel

by krissybl



Series: All of You [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissybl/pseuds/krissybl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean figured there was no way a documentary about human attraction could be sexy. But, Castiel helped him better appreciate the scientific method.<br/>-------------<br/>Jimmy continues to settle into life with Dean and the rest of his new family. Detective Benny Lafitte gets closer to finding the man that shattered Jimmy's world. </p><p>*This story is a continuation of an AU where Jimmy Novak suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder (multiple personalities.) This is the story of Dean and Castiel. Probably best read after the main story where all of Jimmy's personalities are introduced. This will likely be the last story in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scientific Method

Dean had been hanging out with Castiel all day. They had gone out for lunch and to the zoo. Dean liked the big predators and Castiel always found it interesting to watch the people. Castiel had enjoyed the time out of the house and seemed to be in good spirits. Once they were home he put away his tan jacket and turned the television to the Discovery Channel. Dean settled down to watch with him, but was bored almost instantly. He didn’t mind documentaries in general, but some of the ones that Castiel watched were just plain dull. Dean really didn’t care about the indigenous people of Brazil. Within ten minutes he had slumped onto the couch, head tilted back and light snores escaping his mouth. 

He woke up a little while later and looked over to see Castiel still absorbed in the television. When he glanced at the screen he saw an image of two people holding hands and smiling. The next scene was a couple in bed together, their activities fairly obvious. Dean’s eyes widened and he was instantly awake. He looked back at Castiel with a raised brow.

“Dude. What are you watching?” He asked, voice still scratchy from sleep.

“It is a documentary on the physiology of attraction in humans.” Castiel answered simply. Dean looked back to the TV to see an old, bald guy explaining some kind of graph. 

“Well that just sounds like the most unsexy way to talk about sex ever.” Dean shook his head and laughed lightly. When he looked back at Castiel he found blue eyes locked on him instead of the screen.

“I don’t know. I have found it rather informative.” Castiel tilted his head while he examined Dean. Dean was feeling a little exposed under the intense gaze. He swallowed thickly. 

“Oh yeah?” He cleared his throat, wondering why he suddenly sounded so shaky. “What’d you learn?”

“This program covers some interesting occurrences in the human body when a person is in proximity to someone they find attractive.” Castiel stated clinically. 

“Like, uh…” He swallowed again. “Like what kind of occurrences?” Castiel had shifted slightly closer and he was staring unblinkingly into Dean’s eyes. Castiel didn’t answer right away. He continued studying Dean and the taller man began fidgeting under the intense scrutiny. He got the impression that the deep blue eyes were seeing straight through his skin into his inner workings. Finally Castiel spoke again, and Dean let out a breath he hadn’t been conscious of holding. 

“Apparently, humans feeling sexual attraction can experience a range of symptoms. Such as dilated pupils,” Dean blinked rapidly. “Elevated heart rate,” Dean could swear his heart was audible with how hard it was beating. Meanwhile Castiel had moved even closer without taking his eyes off Dean. “Rapid breathing,” Dean tried to slow his inhalations. “And sweaty palms.” Dean wiped his hands on his knees. 

“That’s um, that’s really interesting, Castiel.” Dean was having trouble focusing with the other man’s proximity. He had never thought science was sexy, but Castiel seemed to be proving him wrong.

“Dean?” Castiel’s face was only inches from Dean’s and their gazes were locked together.

“Yeah?” He breathed the word out shakily.

“Did you know that your pupils are dilated?” Castiel’s voice was as idly curious as always. 

“Are they?” Dean was staring into Castiel’s blue eyes, and thought that the other man’s might be a little dilated, too. At least he really, really hoped they were. 

“Yes. And though I can’t see mine, I imagine they are as well.” Dean sucked in a breath. “All the other symptoms seem to be present. My pulse is elevated, my breaths are coming quicker than normal and my hands seem to be rather clammy.” Dean grinned.

“That so?” Dean’s confidence was returning. Castiel had just told him, in his own nerdy way, that he was attracted to Dean. 

“It is.” Castiel confirmed. 

“That’s good.” Dean said as he leaned the last few inches to press their lips together. He wrapped his fingers in the tousled black hair and tilted his head for a better angle. Castiel moved his lips with Dean and leaned slightly into the kiss, but otherwise stayed completely still. After only a few seconds Dean pulled back, a little anxious at Castiel’s underwhelming response.

“Hmm.” Castiel made a thoughtful noise and tilted his head.

“Well?” Dean was getting more agitated as the seconds ticked by and Castiel just sat there staring at him.

“It was quite nice.” Castiel stated finally. “But I think further experimentation is required.” Dean laughed and pulled Castiel into his lap.

“Now that is some science I can get behind.” Dean grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. Instead of being thrown off by Castiel’s small responses he decided to take it as a challenge. He ran his tongue along the other man’s lips until they parted and he could map out the interior of the warm mouth. He ran his hands all over Castiel’s back and legs. He slipped his hands under fabric, caressing and pinching lightly, testing for what would get him a response. Dean varied the angle of his head, the pressure behind his tongue. He added teeth, and moved to Castiel’s neck. He went from light to firm touches and back again, cataloging each reaction until the other man was a boneless mess in his arms. After a long while, long enough for the documentary to be over and one on asteroids to have started, Dean pulled back and grinned at the other man. “You know, I think there might be something to this whole scientific method.”

“Indeed.” Castiel agreed before moving his mouth to Dean’s neck to do some experimenting of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter takes place sometime during the timeline of the main story. All following chapters would be afterwards.


	2. The Best Place to Find Someone

The end of October found Jimmy restless. The visit from Detective Lafitte had stirred up a lot of old pain. He was also disappointed in himself for his setback. A few days after Benny’s visit Jimmy called the detective to apologize for his slip and ask if there was anything else that he could do to help. 

“Don’t worry about a thing, Jimmy. I understand.” Benny’s warm drawl through the phone line soothed Jimmy’s nerves. “Henriksen, that’s my partner, wanted to talk to you, but I told him it wasn’t necessary. No need to put you through anymore.”

“If he thinks it will help…” Jimmy was not thrilled about the prospect of further discussing the worst night of his life. At the same time, he wanted to do everything he could to help put the monster away forever. 

“You’ve done enough. Victor’s just a little overzealous.” Benny assured him, and Jimmy pretended that it wasn’t a sigh of relief that escaped his lips. 

“If you’re sure, Detective Lafitte.” Jimmy said, a little hopefully.

“Call me Benny.” Jimmy could practically hear the easy smile. “All my friends do. And yeah, I’m sure.”

“Alright, Benny.” Jimmy found himself smiling, too. Benny was an easy man to like. 

“You take care, Jimmy. And tell Dean I said ‘Hey’” Benny said. 

“I will.” Jimmy assured the Detective. “Good luck with the case.” As the call ended Dean moved up behind Jimmy. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and warm breath ghosted over his neck.

“You okay?” Dean asked before placing a gentle kiss to the side of Jimmy’s neck. The shorter man leaned back into the safety and security of Dean’s embrace. He let out a long breath as the last of the anxiety leached away.

“Yeah. I’m alright.” He smiled and settled his arms over Dean’s. “Benny says ‘Hey’” Dean smiled.

“He seems like a good guy.” Dean commented “You know he told me has a twin.”

“Really? That’s interesting.” Jimmy turned in Dean’s arms, so they were facing each other.

“Said his name was Eli and he was Bipolar.” Dean told him.

“You found all that out just having a quick talk with him?” Jimmy tilted his head and Dean grinned at the familiar mannerism. It was usually Castiel making it, but a lot of the alters’ characteristics were bleeding through into Jimmy lately. 

“I’m a nosy bastard, what can I say?” Dean shrugged. “I was surprised at how smoothly he handled your slip and I asked if he had any experience. So he told me about his brother. I’m a likable guy. People tell me stuff.” Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“And so modest, too.” Jimmy dead-panned. 

“I know, right? I’m a real catch.” Dean’s hands were beginning to sneak up under the hem of Jimmy’s shirt. The shorter man shifted his hands to trail his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Dean’s neck.

“How did I get so lucky?” Jimmy’s tone was sarcastic, but his smile was genuine as Dean pulled them closer together. 

“Well you see, most people go to bars or clubs, maybe the internet, to look for a hook up.” Dean shook his head as if he felt sorry for these misguided souls. “What they don’t know is that the best place to find someone is the loony bin.” Dean was slowly walking Jimmy back towards the couch.

“We should really get the word out.” Jimmy said in his mock serious voice, which was cut off by a small yelp as his legs connected with the arm of the couch and Dean tipped them over it. Jimmy’s knees were hooked over the edge, legs dangling around Dean’s thighs where the taller man leaned over him, grinning mischievously. 

“It’s the right thing to do.” Dean said as he braced his arms on the cushions around Jimmy’s head and stretched forward so their faces were just a few inches apart. “Speaking of which, I know a few things I’d like to do right now.” Jimmy laughed at Dean’s attempt at being smooth. Dean put a stop to the laughter as he leaned forward those last few inches to bring their lips together. For the rest of the afternoon nobody thought about painful memories, alternate personalities or kind detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for how long the rest of this story is probably going to take. It's likely going to be the last in the series and I want to make sure that I wrap everything up, so it will probably also be longer than the other alter stories. Just working out the kinks of how I want it all to come together.


	3. Thanksgiving with Family

The brisk weather of October turned to a cold and rainy November. Thanksgiving found Jimmy and Dean at Uncle Bobby’s house for a home cooked meal. Well, technically it was Bobby and Ellen’s house now, and Ellen had done the cooking. Dean had gotten all of his cooking skills from Uncle Bobby. Which is why, if it weren’t for Ellen, they would have been eating turkey sandwiches with potato chips. But the Harvelle matriarch had put together a grand meal with the help of Jo. Of course Dean, Jimmy and Bobby had been roped into lugging groceries, peeling potatoes and setting the table. 

They ate until they were too stuffed to move. Well, Bobby and Dean did. The other three were a little more sensible. The conversation was easy and familiar. Jimmy looked around at his new family and felt warmth and joy spread through him. He glanced over to Dean who was leaned back in his chair, groaning as he clutched his stomach. Jimmy’s smile spread into a grin as Dean caught his eye.

“What are you grinning at, Novak?” Dean’s voice was strained with his current discomfort, but his eyes were affectionate.

“I happen to know that Ellen baked fresh apple pie, but you seem too full to enjoy any. So I guess that’s more for the rest of us.” Jimmy smirked as Dean’s eyes widened and he turned to Ellen.

“There’s pie?” All signs of discomfort gone, Dean waited eagerly for her answer. Ellen laughed.

“Of course there’s pie.” She looked over to her daughter and said “Joanna Beth, would you get the pie and whipped cream from the kitchen?” The younger blonde groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Ugh. Don’t call me that.” She whined but got up to do as her mother asked. As she passed into the kitchen Ellen called after her.

“Quit your bellyaching, or I’ll tell the boys here all about the new man in your life.” Ellen’s grin as she looked at the men around the table was downright devilish.

“Mom!” Jo sounded like a petulant teenager as she came back in followed by the sweet-spice scent of fresh apple pie. Dean was torn between the amazing pastry she was carrying and a desire to tease her mercilessly. Thankfully, Jimmy helped him out.

“New man, huh?” Jimmy was grinning at Jo and waggling his eyebrows. Dean laughed and moved forward to snatch the pie from Jo’s hands before she could throw it at anybody.

“Shut up.” Jo rolled her eyes and glared at Jimmy. “And stop looking at me like that. You’re starting to look like Dean.” Dean just chuckled some more as he cut himself a larger than healthy slice of cinnamon and sugar heaven. Jimmy grinned conspiratorially at Dean who just winked and dug into his dessert. Jimmy shook his head and turned back to Jo.

“Well since Dean is currently too busy stuffing his face, I figure I have to be the one to ask.” His grin remained as Jo groaned and dropped her face into her hand. “What new man?”

“You suck, Mom.” Bobby dodged out of the way laughing as a balled up napkin went sailing past his head towards Jo.

“Watch how you talk to me young lady.” Ellen’s tone was stern, but her face was full of motherly affection. She turned to Jimmy and Dean and explained. “Little Miss Sass here has been spending a bit more time than necessary training our new bartender.” The napkin sailed back the other direction, narrowly missing Bobby’s head before whacking Ellen in the chest. 

“Hold on.” Dean had finally paused in his destruction of his pie to look at Jo. “That tall guy with the pissed off face and the hoodie? What’s his name? Zach?”

“His face is not pissed off. He’s just a serious guy.” Jo had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring daggers at Dean. “And it’s Zeke.”

“New bartender, huh?” Dean turned to Jimmy and winked. “Hey Jimmy. Do we have plans for dinner Monday night? I feel like I might be in the mood for one of Ellen’s burgers.” Jimmy chuckled and dodged a napkin that Jo tossed past him at Dean.

“I think a burger sounds great. And maybe an iced tea from the bar.” He was grinning unrepentantly at Jo. “See if Harvelle’s newest bartender can brew it as well as our Jo here. Since she has been giving him plenty of ‘training.’” Jimmy even did little air quotes around the last word. For some reason though, Jo chose to turn her anger on Dean.

“You.” She pointed at him angrily. “Are a terrible influence. He,” and she gestured vaguely towards Jimmy “used to be nice.” Dean and Jimmy just laughed and Bobby decided it was a good time to steer the conversation to safer topics before someone started throwing food around his dining room.

“Enough pissing off Jo. You boys know she could beat the tar out of both of you and I don’t want to have to buy new furniture if she decides to prove it.” Bobby nodded towards Jo who grinned and nodded in agreement, pacified for the moment by his praise. “Jimmy, how’s the whole college plan going?”

“Great actually.” Jimmy smiled at the older man. “SDSU has a really good distance learning program. I can take classes online and they offer a Psychology degree. I should be all set to start part time in the spring semester. I just have to save up enough to get a computer.” Jo chuckled for some reason but Jimmy was distracted as a choking sound started coming from Dean. “Are you alright?” He patted the other man on the back.

“Fine.” Dean coughed a piece of pie crust loose from his throat. “I’m good.” He was breathing heavily and glaring at Jo. When Jimmy looked over to the blonde woman she was smirking.

“Am I missing something?” Jimmy asked her while still absentmindedly rubbing Dean’s back. 

“Nope. Just Dean’s inability to complete a simple task like eating.” Jo glared at Dean, daring him to fight back. But she knew he wouldn’t. Not now.

“Yeah.” He gritted out. “You know me. Can’t even eat correctly.” Dean turned towards Jimmy and his face stretched into a smile. “I’m good, really.” Dean assured him. Jimmy gave him a concerned look, but removed his hand from Dean’s back. What Jimmy was missing was that Dean had asked Jo for a huge favor. He had stashed away money for weeks from picking up extra repairs at the shop. He had given that money to Jo to take to the local electronics store. She was leaving right after dinner to wait with the shivering masses for a Black Friday sale. All because Dean had asked her to pick up a computer for Jimmy. He couldn’t figure out a way to go himself and still keep it a surprise. So he owed her, and he knew it. He would have to be on his best behavior the rest of the night or she might decide that he wasn’t worth standing out in the cold all night. Luckily, she really did like Jimmy. She never would have done it if the laptop were for Dean. 

The rest of the evening passed without incident. Dean was maybe a little nicer to Jo than normal. And Jimmy decided he didn’t want to know when he saw the two of them whispering in the kitchen just before they left. Dean let Jimmy drive home while he laid the passenger seat back and complained about his stomach. Once home they changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. Jimmy was settled comfortably in Dean’s arms with his back pressed to the taller man’s chest. He was warm and content. 

“It was a good day.” He said into the quiet of the room. He felt Dean’s lips curve up in a smile where they were pressed against his shoulder. 

“It was. Good food. Good family. And we get to tease Jo on Monday.” Dean reminded Jimmy.

“Speaking of Jo. What were you two conspiring about in the kitchen?” Jimmy grinned as Dean started to stammer through an excuse.

“Uhh… conspiring.. no. There was no conspiring. I... We… She…” Dean’s hands were fidgeting in the blanket. “Advice!” he suddenly proclaimed. “She wanted advice about that Zeke guy.” Jimmy laughed at the terrible cover story.

“Yes, because Jo would go to you for dating advice.” Jimmy shook his head as he continued to smile. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“I’m not lying!” Dean protested. Jimmy looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Fine. That was a lie.” Dean conceded. “But it’s a surprise, so don’t ask.” 

“Alright, I won’t ask.” Jimmy chuckled as he settled deeper into the blankets and Dean’s embrace. “At least I never have to worry about you cheating on me. You’d give yourself away.”

“Also, I’d never cheat.” Dean assured him. “Why would I when I have everything I need right here.” Dean tightened his arms around Jimmy and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Jimmy laughed from a combination of the light touch to his skin and Dean’s utter sappiness. 

“I was wrong. Maybe Jo should go to you for dating advice. You sure know how to sweet talk a guy.” Jimmy said.

“Right? I am so smooth.” Dean sounded thoroughly pleased with himself.

“Alright, Mr. Smooth. Stop patting yourself on the back and go to sleep. Bobby may have closed the garage tomorrow, but I still have to go to the shop.” He sighed. “The hospital is going to be a nightmare with all the turkey fryer injuries and Black Friday stampede victims.”

“Well I’ll be thinking about you while I stretch out in the nice warm bed and stay in my sweats all day.” Dean’s words ended on an “oof” sound as Jimmy elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Shut up, Winchester.” Jimmy grumbled. 

“Okay, okay.” Dean surrendered and with one last kiss to Jimmy’s shoulder he whispered, “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Jimmy fell asleep smiling. It had really been a wonderful day. He had been out of the hospital for just over a year. His slips were becoming less and less frequent. Dinner had reminded him that he was part of a family again. While he still missed Amelia and Claire, the pain wasn’t so sharp and urgent. He could breathe through it. Now, when he thought of them, it was fond memories tinged with nostalgia, instead of blood and screams. Tomorrow he would go to work and earn an honest paycheck. And though he didn’t know it, Dean would be meeting with Jo to get a new laptop so that he could start classes in January. A year ago he wouldn’t have thought it possible, but he was really and truly happy. That was certainly something to be thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible person for taking so long with this. I will try to get some more posted this weekend. But, I'm not going to lie, it might not happen. Kudos, comments and suggestions always welcome.


	4. Dinner and DNA

The next several weeks were tough on Dean. He wasn’t great at keeping secrets from Jimmy. Dean was close to cracking each time Jimmy opted to eat in instead of going out, or skipped going to see a new movie he wanted to because he really needed to save for a computer. But, it was finally two days until Christmas and Dean didn’t have to wait much longer. He knew Jimmy had hid a gift for him somewhere in the apartment. He really wanted to snoop, but he was trying to be good. 

Dean had just gotten home from his last shift of the year at Singer Salvage and Service. Bobby was closing up shop for the holidays. He checked his phone to see a text from Jimmy saying he would be late. The afternoon cashier called out and he needed to wait for the evening shift to take over before he could leave. Dean grinned and decided to take the opportunity to treat Jimmy. Since he wasn’t home, he couldn’t stop Dean from running down to Harvelle’s and grabbing burgers to go. He picked his keys back up and headed right back out the door, pulling up his contacts list on his way.

“Harvelle’s Roadhouse, this is Jo.” Came a curt voice over the line.

“Hey, Jo. It’s me. Can you box up two burgers and fries to go. I’m on my way.” Dean said as he locked the apartment door.

“Why should I? Last time you were here you teased Zeke the entire time. If you’re going to bully the staff I should just ban you.” He could picture her exactly. Arms crossed, eyes severe, phone propped against her shoulder while she tapped her foot in annoyance. The mental image made him laugh. 

“Bully? Me? Come on Jo.” He put on his sweetest voice. “I’m a teddy bear.” She snorted into the phone and he just knew she was rolling her eyes. “Besides. it’s a treat for Jimmy. He hasn’t eaten anything he didn’t cook himself in a month because he thinks he’s saving for a computer.” Jo sighed and he knew he was going to win. 

“Since it’s for Jimmy…” Dean was grinning at the defeat in her tone. 

“You’re the best, Jo.” He was already in the impala on the way to Harvelle’s. “Be there in ten.”

“You know, you still owe me a serious favor. Zeke and I froze our asses off getting that laptop.” She huffed, but then he heard the muffled sounds of her shouting his order back to the cook before she took her hand off the mouthpiece.

“Loverboy couldn’t keep you warm?” Dean just couldn’t help himself. He’d been teasing her since they were kids. 

“Shut up Winchester, or I’ll put something in your food.” Jo threatened.

“You wouldn’t, because you don’t know which one Jimmy will get since we eat the exact same thing.” He pointed out. 

“Damn it.” She cursed. “You’re lucky I like him better than you. He’s too good for you, you know?” Dean laughed.

“I know. But I’m a selfish bastard, so I’m keeping him anyway.” Dean’s voice got a little far away as he pictured Jimmy’s bright smile and intense blue eyes. 

“Oh, gross. You sound like a lovestruck teanaged girl.” Jo gagged, but he could hear the affection in her tone. 

“You’re just jealous. I have someone as awesome as Jimmy and you’re stuck with brooding hoodie guy.” He shot back. 

“He is not brooding. He just doesn’t talk to you because you’re a dick.” She pointed out. “Luckily he has tonight off, so you can’t torment him. Now stop bugging me. I got other customers you know.” And she hung up without even saying goodbye. Dean stowed his phone in his pocket and drove the rest of the way to Harvelle’s daydreaming about amazing burgers and hand cut fries. 

When he walked into Harvelle’s a few minutes later he headed up to the bar where Jo was washing glasses with her back to the room. He stepped up as quietly as he could, steps covered by the music from the jukebox and the voices of the other patrons. Once he got to the bar he reached over and grabbed an olive from the prep station and took aim. Bullseye! Right in the back of the head. Before she even turned around she was yelling. 

“Listen buddy, you want to get tossed…” And then she saw Dean’s attempt at an innocent smile, hands clasped behind his back. “Oh. It’s you. Stop being a child. Burgers will be out in a minute.” She went back to cleaning the glasses. “Ash is covering the grill alone. Garth got caught up with something at Fenris’.” Their second cook, a tall gangly goof named Garth, worked at Harvelle’s at night, but helped run an animal shelter, Fenris’ Haven, during the day with his wife, Bess.

“Oh? Everything ok?” He often stopped by the shop at Fenris’ to grab toys and treats for Gabe. It was a nice place. They mostly took in bigger dogs that other shelters couldn’t handle. But, they had other animals as well. 

“I think so. They got a new dog. Garth was telling me it’s some kind of wolf mix. I think they’re having trouble socializing it with the other dogs.” She turned at the sound of a bell.

“Burgers up! Oh, hey Dean.” Ash called as he handed through his order. 

“Hey, man. How’s it going?” He smiled at the man with the mullet and sleeveless flannel. 

“Living the life, man.” Ash was an easy-going guy who loved working at Harvelle’s. You’d never know he was a computer genius to look at him, but hey, everyone had their hidden sides. Dean grabbed the take out containers from Jo as Ash went back to the grill. 

“See ya, Jo. Say hi to Zack for me.” Dean dodged as she tossed a dish rag at him and laughed as he headed to the door.

“You know that’s not his name!” She shouted after him as the door swung shut.

When he got home he grabbed plates and laid their meal out on the coffee table, slipping a fry to Gabe in the process. Jimmy didn’t like to give him people food. He said it wasn’t healthy. But Dean figured a few fries now and then couldn’t be too bad. Just as he was setting out drinks the phone by the kitchen rang.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hey, Dean.” A warm southern drawl greeted him. 

“Oh. Hey, Benny. What’s up?” Dean stood a little straighter. He liked Benny, but a call from him likely meant something to do with Jimmy’s attacker. 

“Is Jimmy around?” The detective asked.

“No, he’s working late. Want me to give him a message?” Dean asked.

“Sure thing, brother. Might be better coming from you anyway.” Dean’s shoulders tensed. “There’s been another attack, same as the others. Well,” Benny paused and oddly laughed a bit. “Almost the same. The guy picked the wrong house this time.” 

“What do you mean?” Dean furrowed his brow.

“He went after a single woman, name of Pamela, but she got the jump on him. Had a knife under her pillow.” Dean’s eyes widened.

“Really? What happened?” He was really hoping she had managed to kill the bastard.

“There was a scuffle. She managed to land a blow with the knife, but he managed to get a few slashes in as well. Messed up her eyes pretty bad. He ran out and she didn’t get a good look on account of her vision being messed up.” Benny recounted.

“Damn. That sucks.” Dean sighed. He was hoping for a real break. “Is she gonna be alright.” 

“Doctor’s say she may not regain her vision, but I think she’ll still be alright.” Benny chuckled again, which seemed odd in this situation. “You would like her, Dean. She’s a real firecracker. Interviewed her myself right after she got outta surgery. Nurses had to threaten her with a sedative to keep her from heading right out and finding the guy herself.” Dean grinned. 

“Sounds like my kind of girl.” Dean chuckled as well. “I’m glad she’s going to be ok. Wish she had killed the bastard though.” 

“You and me both, brother.” Benny sighed. “But, at least something good came out of the whole mess.”

“What’s good about a woman being blinded?” Dean’s eyebrow was raised in confusion.

“DNA, man, DNA.” Benny's voice picked up an excited note. Dean was still confused for a second before it hit him. 

“Blood on her knife, right?” And Dean was smiling now, too. Solid evidence. But he wasn’t celebrating just yet. “You sure this is the same guy?”

“He dropped a chloroform soaked rag when he ran.” Benny confirmed.

“That’s great!” Dean tempered his enthusiasm. “I mean, not great someone else got hurt, but you know…” He trailed off lamely. 

“I know. It sucks. But this a solid lead now. It’s gonna take us some time to run the databases, and he may not even show up anywhere. But this is more than we’ve had.” Benny’s voice took on a gentler tone. “This means we could be coming up to a trial if we find him. I know it won’t be easy, but we’re gonna need Jimmy to testify.”

“You think it will really go to trial?” Dean was anxious again. That would be really difficult for Jimmy. “If you’ve got DNA…”

“We may not need him for the conviction, but then there’ll be a sentencing.” Benny pointed out. “I don’t want this guy getting back out. We’ll need all the details to put him in for life.” 

“Right. I’ll tell Jimmy.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “You want me to have him call you?”

“Nah, brother. Enjoy your holiday. This is going to take time. I’ll call again when I have more information.” Benny’s voice was understanding and kind.

“Thanks, Benny. And hey,” Dean said before the detective could hang up. “Merry Christmas.” 

“You too, Dean. Tell Jimmy I said the same.” And with that the line disconnected. Dean was just placing it back on it’s base when the door opened. 

Jimmy saw the table first and was turning to Dean with an affectionate smile until he saw the conflicted look on Dean’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” Jimmy asked as he set his keys down and walked over to Dean. The taller man wrapped his arms around his partner and greeted him with a slow but, thorough kiss. When he finally pulled back he rested his forehead on Jimmy’s and sighed.

“I got dinner.” Dean said without moving. 

“I can see that. Looks like Harvelle’s.” Jimmy pulled back to look into Dean’s eyes. “That doesn’t explain the look on your face. What happened?”

“Benny called.” Jimmy tensed instantly. Dean held him tighter before releasing him to lead him over to the couch. “Let’s eat. I’ll tell you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long between updates. I am having trouble figuring out exactly where I want it to go.


	5. The Perfect Christmas Morning

Dean recounted his conversation with Benny while Jimmy completely ignored his dinner. After Dean finished the other man just sat there staring at nothing.

“Hey.” Dean said and pulled Jimmy into a comforting embrace. He kissed the dark wisps of hair at his temple. “We’ll get through this. Now eat. You’ll hurt Ash’s feelings if you waste his hard work.” He released Jimmy who went through the motions of eating. Dean could tell he wasn’t really tasting it. He gave the other man some time to process while he finished his own meal. 

“This is good, right?” Jimmy finally broke the silence. 

“Yeah, man.” Dean confirmed. “It sucks that someone else got hurt, but at least she survived. And now there is some solid evidence. This is good.”

“I really would have preferred it if she had managed to kill him.” Jimmy said quietly. Dean wrapped his arm around Jimmy’s shoulders and pulled the smaller man closer. Jimmy sighed and rested his head on Dean’s chest, hand clutching the taller man’s shirt.

“I think everyone would have.” Dean rubbed a comforting hand along Jimmy’s back. He could feel the tension in his muscles and pressed in with his fingers to help work through some of the knots. Jimmy sighed and began to relax against Dean.

“I know what Benny is going to need me to do, and I really don’t want to.” Jimmy was speaking into Dean’s chest. “I’ve gotten so much better. I don’t know what will happen if I have to look that monster in the face.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Dean pointed out. He lifted Jimmy’s chin so that he was looking into the other man’s eyes. “But, you’re stronger than you think. And I’ll be right there every step of the way.” Jimmy smiled up at his partner, then sighed and dropped his head back down.

“Of course I’ll do it. He needs to be put away.” Jimmy clutched tighter to Dean. “And I can get through it if you’re with me.” 

“You know I will be.” He kissed the top of Jimmy’s head. After a few moments of silence a sly grin spread over his face and he changed from firm, comforting strokes to quick, twitching fingers. Jimmy yelped and jumped away. 

“What the Hell, Dean.” Jimmy shouted from the other end of the couch where he had escaped to. 

“We were moving into chick flick territory.” Dean pointed out before lunging for Jimmy to resume his attack. Jimmy shouted and jumped over the arm of the couch to get away. Dean slammed into the now empty space with an evil grin on his face. 

“You are such an ass.” But, Jimmy wasn’t looking distressed anymore. He was smiling as he backed away towards the bedroom. So, Dean figured, mission accomplished.

“Yeah. But, I’m your ass.” Dean pointed out as he stalked towards his partner. His grin grew wider as Jimmy went through the door into the bedroom. “And now you're trapped.” He pointed out. Jimmy looked around to realize that he had backed right up to the bed and Dean was blocking the way to the door.

“Shit.” He exclaimed. There wasn’t any more talking as Dean tackled him to the mattress and proceeded to distract him from what was up ahead. 

In the living room Gabe looked up as the shouts turned to other sounds. He ignored them in favor of pilfering the last few fries from his owners’ plates.  
\----------------  
By Christmas morning Jimmy had put the possibility of testifying as far from his mind as he could. He had talked to Dr. Gabriel on phone the day before and they agreed it would be a good topic to discuss at their next session. But, until then, Jimmy was not to dwell on it. Dr. Gabriel made it clear that he needed to enjoy the holiday and focus on the positive things in his life. That was why, just after the sun came up, Jimmy slipped out of bed without waking Dean and headed to the spare room humming Christmas carols to himself. 

Jimmy reached up into the top of the closet and pulled down two wrapped packages. He was thoroughly surprised that the tape was still intact. Dean had apparently managed to suppress the urge to snoop. In the living room he pulled out a package of bows he had brought home from work earlier in the week. He was just placing a bow on the second package when Gabe came over and started attacking the ribbon. 

“Hey. Paws off. Here.” Jimmy stuck a bow to the cat’s head and laughed as he rolled around trying to get it off. “You play with that one. These are for Dean.” He set the gifts on the table and continued to chuckle as Gabe managed to get the bow off and proceeded to murder it.

“If I’d known he would like a stupid bow so much, we could have skipped buying him those new toys from Fenris’.” Dean said from the doorway of their bedroom. Jimmy smiled over at his partner. Dean still had creases on his face from his pillow and his t-shirt was wrinkled and hitched up on one side, showing a tiny patch of skin above his worn gray sweats. Dean smiled when he caught Jimmy staring at him with a sparkle in his eye. “See something you like?”

“It’s traditional to unwrap gifts on Christmas. I was just thinking you look like you could use some unwrapping.” Jimmy said as a devilish grin spread over his features. Dean laughed and walked over to where Jimmy was sitting on the floor by the couch. He ruffled the already messy dark hair and dropped a chaste kiss on the smiling lips.

“Jo is right. You are starting to sound like me.” Dean pointed out as he walked over to the television stand. He reached behind it and pulled out a flat, wrapped package. “But I actually have a real gift for you to open.” 

“Are you saying you aren’t a real gift?” Jimmy raised an eyebrow at Dean as the taller man joined him on the floor.

“Of course I am. But you can unwrap me later.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Jimmy snorted a laugh. “This first. I’ve been dying to give you this for a month.”

“You mean you didn’t wait until the very last minute like you did for Uncle Bobby? The only reason Jo and Ellen will be getting anything is because I picked their gifts out weeks ago.” Jimmy pointed out as he took the package that Dean held out to him.

“Oh shut up and open your gift.” Dean grumbled. “I got something perfect for you and I would like some credit. Even if I sucked at shopping for everyone else.” 

“Perfect? That’s a bold claim.” Jimmy said as Dean joined him on the floor. “Here. Open yours, too.” Jimmy was a little nervous about the gifts he had gotten Dean. He hadn’t spent a lot but he thought they would be appreciated. But, Dean stalled.

“I want you to open yours first.” Dean stated, settling the packages Jimmy handed him on his lap and crossing his arms. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“You are stubborn.” Dean just nodded and gestured for Jimmy to get on with it. With a sigh Jimmy complied. When he peeled off the wrapping he found a brand new, lightweight laptop that was just what he needed for his future schoolwork. “Oh, Dean. This really is perfect. But it’s so expensive.” Jimmy definitely hadn’t spent this much on Dean.

“It wasn’t as much as you think.” Dean assured him. “That’s what Jo and I were whispering about on Thanksgiving. I convinced her to wait in line for a Black Friday sale so she could pick it up for me.”

“That was so kind of her.” Jimmy was admiring his gift with a warm smile. He was once again reminded how lucky he was to have become part of such an amazing family. 

“Sure, kind. Like she hasn’t been holding it over my head ever since.” Dean snorted remembering Jo’s obnoxious threats over the past month that she would ruin the surprise. “But you have the gift now, so the truce is over.” Jimmy smiled at the evil glint in Dean’s eye. Then he remembered that Dean still needed to open his gifts.

“It’s your turn now.” Jimmy pointed to the red and green covered bundles in Dean’s lap. “Though I don’t know that they’ll compare to my gift.”

“I bet they’re awesome.” Dean said as he pulled the paper off the first gift, smiling brightly.

“I think it’s fairly close to the original.” Jimmy said as Dean revealed a dark leather jacket. Dean hadn’t said anything yet and the smile had fallen off his face. Jimmy started to get anxious. “I know that yours was ruined in the accident.” Jimmy had spent a lot of time looking at old photos and scouring the internet and local shops trying to find the exact right match. As far as he could tell it was just about identical to the one that Dean had inherited from his father. The one that had been torn and covered in blood during the crash that took Sam and John’s lives. 

“It’s uh…” Dean stopped and cleared his throat. His voice was thick and low. “It’s perfect.” Dean whispered. He smiled warmly over at Jimmy and sniffed. Clearing his throat again he turned and set the jacket on the couch by his head. Before moving on to his next gift he pulled Jimmy in for a tender kiss. “Really perfect.” He said as he pulled back.

“I’m glad you like it.” Jimmy said, relieved. “You still have one more.” He pointed out. 

“You spoil me.” Dean said, voice still a little gravelly, as he turned to the package still in his lap.The paper was pulled away to reveal a photo album. It’s dark leather cover almost the exact same shade as the jacket. The word “family” was written in gold script across the front. Dean traced his fingers over the lettering. Jimmy held his breath as his partner opened to the first page. Jimmy had gone to Bobby and Ellen for old photos, as well as gathered some newer ones. He had made copies and put together the album over the course of the last few months. In the front were the few photos that Bobby had managed to find of John and Mary as children. As Dean turned the pages he found pictures of John and Mary’s wedding, a young Dean showing his favorite toy to baby Sam, Bobby tossing a ball to Dean while Sam played in the grass, Jo and Dean chasing each other as teenagers. There were pictures from Sam’s high school graduation, the day Dean was handed the keys to the impala, Ellen with her arms around Sam and Dean while Sam sipped his first drink at Harvelle’s bar. Towards the back were newer photos. Dean and Jimmy laughing on Bobby’s front porch. Dean ducking out of the way as Jo throws a punch. Ellen and Bobby smiling at a summer barbecue. The very last page had the words “With us always” at the top. There were two only pictures underneath the heading. The first was three stones with fresh wreaths of evergreen. The second showed two stones with vases of roses, one with red, the other with white. 

Dean had been silent the entire time he looked through the album. Jimmy watched his face as the pages were turned. When Dean closed the back cover he stayed silent and Jimmy could see the moisture just at the corners of his green eyes. After several minutes Jimmy couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Bobby and Ellen helped me with the older pictures.” He said softly. “I took a lot of the newer ones myself.” Dean was still quiet, slowly running his fingers over the smooth leather. “I hope it’s alright that I added Amelia and Claire. I know they aren’t really your family. But, if it weren’t for them I wouldn’t have ever met you. And I thought maybe they could have a place with your parents and Sam since if it weren’t for them you wouldn’t have met me either and…” Jimmy’s nervous rambling was cut off when strong hands gripped the side of his face. Dean crashed their mouths together and kissed Jimmy breathless. When he pulled back Jimmy could feel a slight dampness on his cheek. Though Dean was smiling there were signs of tears on his face.

“Of course it’s alright.” Dean’s voice was barely more than a whisper. They sat together, looking at each other in silence for long moments. Suddenly, there was a loud meow and Dean yelped. He looked down to where Gabe was scratching at his knee and glaring up at him. Dean glared right back and coughed through the last bit of tightness in his throat. “Don’t worry, you ungrateful beast. We didn’t forget about you.” Dean disentangled himself from Jimmy and got up from the floor. Jimmy held up some of the discarded wrapping paper for Gabe to bat at while Dean grabbed a bag out of the kitchen cupboard. “Here. You can give them to him. I’m going to go see if the furry menace drew blood.” He handed the bag to Jimmy, who chuckled as Dean headed off to the bathroom to inspect the damage.

“Dean says he doesn’t like chick flick moments, but he seems pretty annoyed that you interrupted that one.” Jimmy chuckled as he held out a new catnip mouse and some feathered toys for Gabe to inspect.

“I heard that.” Dean shouted from the bathroom. Jimmy just laughed again.

“What time are we supposed to be at Uncle Bobby’s?” He shouted back.

“One. But we should probably get there a little early to help out, or Ellen will be pissed.” Dean replied as he came back into the living room. Gabe was already playing with his new toys happily. Jimmy looked at the clock. It was only just past eight in the morning. 

“Then we have plenty of time.” He said as he got up and walked over to Dean.

“Time for what?” Dean asked as Jimmy moved into his personal space. 

“For me to unwrap my other gift.” He responded as he tugged at the hem of Dean’s shirt and started leading him to the bedroom. Dean grinned and followed along quite willingly, thinking that he wouldn’t mind doing some unwrapping of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am still terrible with the time between updates. I apologize about that. Hopefully the Christmas Fluff made up for it.


	6. Infinitely Better

Dean and Jimmy arrived at Bobby’s just in time for Ellen to put them to work setting the table. They moved between the kitchen and dining room with plates, cups, napkins and utensils. During one of his trips Dean stopped Jimmy in the doorway with a hand on his waist. 

“Hey, look up.” Dean grinned as the other man took in the sight of green leaves and little white berries. “You gotta kiss me now.”

“Gladly.” Jimmy replied as he leaned in. Jo happened to walk by just as Dean pressed Jimmy into the door frame.

“Oh gross, guys. We have to use those napkins.” She gestured to where the pieces of cloth were still held in Jimmy’s hand, currently pressed between their chests. 

“Mmm.” Dean let out a soft contented sound as he pulled back from Jimmy’s mouth, a little slower than Jo would have liked. He rubbed a stray bit of moisture from Jimmy’s lip before turning to Jo. “You’re just sour because hoodie guy isn’t here to pin you under the mistletoe.” Jimmy hid a laugh in Dean’s shoulder. Jo rolled her eyes. “Where is tall, dark and brooding anyway?”

“He’s at his sister’s house.” She was not pouting, not really. “Hannah came to visit him last year, so it was his turn to go see her.”

“Aw, poor JoJo.” Dean used the nickname that the petite blond had always hated as a teenager. “All alone on Christmas.” He pulled Jimmy into the dining room as he dodged a punch.

“Shut it, Dean. Before I decide to hide the pie.” She threatened. 

“You do and I won’t give you the present we got you.” He shouted over his shoulder as he helped Jimmy put out the slightly wrinkled napkins. Jo narrowed her eyes but relented and went to help her mother finish dinner. 

“Are you pestering Jo again?” Bobby asked as he came in from the living room. Dean choked back a laugh as he took in Bobby’s appearance. “Oh shut up, ya idjit.” Bobby pulled at his blue sports coat and patted at his slicked back hair. “At least I made an effort to look nice for the holiday.”

“Hey, this is a brand new flannel. And Jimmy just got me this jacket.” Dean retorted. Jimmy just shook his head, smiling as the two men continued bickering.

“Alright boys, time for dinner.” Ellen yelled from the kitchen. “Come grab some of these dishes so we can eat.”

Lunch passed with little incident. Only one dinner roll flew across the table and Ellen only had to threaten bodily harm three times. After dessert they gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. Bobby and Ellen sat together on the sofa. Jimmy was propped against the armchair that Jo was seated in. Dean, on the other hand, was sprawled on the floor with his head in Jimmy’s lap. He groaned with a hand on his stomach and looked up at Jimmy, who was running his fingers through the short, sandy hair. 

“Why’d you let me eat so much?” Dean complained.

“You’re a grown man.” Jimmy pointed out. “I shouldn’t have to tell you when to stop eating.”

“Haven’t you realized yet, Jimmy?” Jo interjected. “Dean’s basically a dumb animal. Needs constant looking after.” Dean swiped at her legs but the sudden movement upset his stomach and he gave up. 

“I will puke on your shoes.” He threatened instead. 

“Real classy.” Jo shot back. “Now can we open presents before he passes out from his food coma?”

“Alright.” Bobby said from near the tree. “Since Dean doesn’t seem to be moving anytime soon I’ll pass ‘em out.” He started pulling packages from under the green boughs and handing them out. Ellen and Bobby had exchanged gifts that morning before their guests arrived but they had something for everyone else. Jimmy received a gift card for the campus bookstore from them and a laptop case from Jo. Jimmy and Dean gave Jo a new set of throwing knives and a target board. She was grudgingly impressed and looked eager to try them out. Jo gave Dean a punch, but then offered his real gift. She had gotten him a care kit for the Impala. They had gotten Bobby a few new ball caps and a book on antique firearms. They gave Ellen some records. Jimmy knew she was always looking to add new ones to the jukebox at the roadhouse. Jo had given her mother some framed photos of her and her dad from when Jo was little. She had found them in a box in a back room of the roadhouse. Ellen smiled down at the little girl in pigtails and looked like she was going to say something sappy. So Jo cut her off by giving Bobby a new mechanic's jacket and gloves for when he worked out in the salvage yard in the winter. 

All of the gifts were distributed and opened except for two small packages. Ellen handed one to Jo and Bobby handed the other to Dean. They opened the packages at the same time. Dean’s held a set of keys and patch for his work jacket. It said “Dean” in large letters. Under that it read “Singer’s Salvage and Service, co-owner.” Dean stared at the patch, dumbfounded. Finally Jo broke the silence.

“Really, Mom?” Dean looked up to see that she also had a set of keys and a new name badge that read “Jo. Harvelle’s Roadhouse. General Manager.” Ellen nodded.

“I think you’ve proven you can handle it. I’m not going to work there forever. Time you learned to take charge so you can take over.” She was smiling as Jo pinned the name tag to her shirt and grinned. “Hear that, Winchester. Now I really can ban you if I want to.” 

“Yeah, well.” Dean was slowly regaining his ability to speak. “I can toss you out of the shop whenever I want.” He showed her the new patch and set of keys. Then he looked over to his Uncle. “This is...it’s...really?” Bobby just laughed and put an arm around Ellen.

“Well, like my future bride here said, I don’t wanna work forever. Somebody’s gotta take care of the junk heap.” He grinned.

“Thank you… wait a second.” Dean paused. He looked at Jo and Jimmy who were both grinning like fools. That pretty much confirmed he had heard correctly. “Did you say bride?”

“Told you they wouldn’t notice.” Bobby said to Ellen. “Thick as bricks the lot of ‘em.” That was when he noticed the tiny glint on Ellen’s hand where it rested on Bobby’s knee. The band was small and understated. It was perfect for the stern woman.

“Holy crap!” Dean exclaimed. “That’s awesome!” He got up and bear hugged the two of them where they sat on the couch. Jo let out an uncharacteristic giggle from where she was bouncing in her chair. 

“Eloquent as always, Dean.” Ellen said as she hugged Dean back.

“Get off me, boy.” Bobby shoved at Dean, but he was smiling. 

“Congratulations.” Jimmy said as he came over to hug Ellen and shake Bobby’s hand. 

“All right, all right.” Bobby grumbled. “Enough sap. You three can clear up this mess while us old timers relax.” He gestured to the wrapping paper.

“Who you calling old?” Ellen raised an eyebrow at her future husband. She was distracted though as Jo smothered her in a hug, kissed Bobby on the cheek and then dashed off to start clearing up the mess in the room. Jimmy and Dean helped out and were just clearing up the last of it when the front door burst open. 

“Happy Hanukkah!” Came a gruff voice from the doorway. They all turned to see a dark-skinned man carrying a blue bottle with a yarmulke perched on his head. Bobby was the first to recover from the unexpected intrusion.

“Rufus, ya idjit, Hanukkah ended yesterday.” He got up to shake his friend’s hand and close the door. 

“Yeah, well I just got back from a hunting trip.” He said as he handed Bobby the bottle. “So I’m celebrating today. Grab some glasses, Dean. I didn’t bring that fine liquor so we could look at it.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean said as he headed to the cupboard with a grin. Rufus was one of Bobby’s oldest friends. He was always good for a laugh when he got a few cups in.

“Ellen, Jo.” Rufus nodded to the two women as he took a seat in an open chair. “Who are you?” The older man snapped at Jimmy. Rufus had never been one for tact.

“I’m Jimmy.” He replied nervously. Dean was just coming back in with glasses and was setting them on the table while Bobby opened the bottle. “I’m with Dean.”

“What do you mean you’re with Dean?” Rufus asked bluntly. Dean moved over and wrapped an arm around Jimmy’s suddenly tense shoulders. 

“He’s my partner, Rufus.” Dean said defensively, and his arm tightened around Jimmy. 

“Partner? What the hell does that mean?” Rufus wasn’t always the quickest when it came to people. He could spot a deer at 50 yards through a snowstorm, but people confused him. “Partner for what?”

“Rufus, you’re a moron.” Bobby said as he handed Rufus a glass. Rufus raised an eyebrow at Bobby until his eyes finally widened and he looked back at the two men still standing stiffly in the middle of the room.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “You’re his boyfriend. Well why didn’t you just say that?” Rufus took a sip of his drink. “That partner crap is confusing. Sounds like you two are working on a science fair project.” Dean relaxed and grinned at his Uncle’s friend.

“Sorry. I know how words can be confusing for you.” Dean said as Jo laughed from her seat on the other side of the room.

“Shut it, boy. I can still kick your ass.” He turned his attention to Jimmy. “How’d you get stuck with this smart mouthed little bastard?”

“Just lucky I guess.” Jimmy replied. His relief was obvious in his tone. 

“Lucky, my ass.” Rufus snorted before taking a sip of his drink. “So,” he looked over at Ellen. “Where’s the pie?” And with that the subject was effectively changed. Jo grabbed some pie for Rufus while he continued pouring himself drinks. Bobby, Ellen and Jo helped him with the bottle so he didn’t drink it all by himself. Dean and Jimmy drank some spiced eggnog while the older folks told stories from their past. 

Later, after Rufus had passed out on the couch, snoring, Jimmy and Dean dropped Jo of at her apartment with a promise to bring her to get her car the next day. Well, Jimmy promised. Dean said she could walk. Jimmy drove home while Dean stared at his new name patch in the passenger’s seat. He smiled over at his partner, proud of everything he had accomplished and happy that Bobby was smart enough to recognize it. Jimmy was incredibly content with his life. Dean was part owner of a successful business. They had a happy home and a lovable, if troublesome, cat. He was going to be starting school in less than a month. If you had asked Jimmy two years ago what he wanted out of life, his only answer would have been for it to be over. He had to admit, this was infinitely better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I am trying to get to the end of the story, but the family dynamic just makes me smile. I keep getting distracted by it and wanting to see the boys happy. I have the rest of the story pretty much worked out. Just have to write it. I even figured out who the attacker is ;) Kudos, comments and criticisms always appreciated. I have no Beta, so feel free to point out any errors.


	7. Biologist tested, Dean approved

The next few weeks passed in a blur as Jimmy’s anxiety about the coming school year set in. He had his classes picked out, knew his log in credentials for the e-learning website, had ordered his books and bought a little desk for the corner of the living room. He was as ready as he was ever going to be. Dean constantly encouraged him and Jimmy appreciated the support. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to do any of this if it weren’t for everything Dean had done for him. All the preparing and encouragement in the world couldn’t erase the butterflies in his stomach when he logged in to look up his first assignments.

As it turned out, he was pretty much anxious for nothing. The first few weeks went almost perfectly. He was taking three classes. Two general requirements and one psychology class. The literature class was interesting and engaging without being too pretentious. He enjoyed the discussions with his classmates on the message boards and Professor Moseley was a wry, older woman with a sharp wit that Jimmy appreciated. He had always been good at math, so the level 100 class he was taking was simple enough. His teachers were impressed with his work and he was making excellent grades. The Psychology class was a bit more challenging, but he was doing well on his papers and exams. The work wasn’t overly difficult.The main struggle came when he could see himself in the material. They reached a chapter on trauma recovery and Jimmy spent a restless night tossing and turning. Dean reached over at about 3 am and held the smaller man tightly against his chest. Jimmy finally fell asleep to Dean murmuring comforting words in his ear. A large cup of coffee got him through work the next day and they progressed to a chapter on adolescent development.

Jimmy and Dean fell into a comfortable routine. After work each day Jimmy would sit and do some schoolwork while Dean made dinner and did the dishes. They ate a lot of sandwiches, but after some practice Dean grew brave and started branching out. After a few fire alarms and some ruined pans he found that he could make a pretty decent burger, and his spaghetti was close to miraculous. Saturday was reserved for household chores in the morning, but Dean made sure they did something fun in the evening so that Jimmy was forced to take a break. On Sundays Jimmy checked over all his assignments and started preparing for the new week’s lessons. Things were going great. They hadn’t heard anything from Benny, but they knew it could take months to find anything, if they ever did. The weather was starting to warm up and Jimmy only had a month of classes left in his first semester. He was starting to think that maybe he could really do this. He could get through school and start helping people like himself. Then they reached the chapter on the Psychology of Violence. 

Jimmy knew this section would be difficult so he had talked to Dr. Gabriel about it. He had braced himself the best he could and overall held up well. That was until they were assigned a video to watch. It was a documentary about violent behavior. Dean had suggested that he ask his teacher if he could skip it. Jimmy refused. If he wanted to really help people he had to be able to get through the classes. Dean was wary, but supported Jimmy’s decision. He did make certain that Jimmy didn’t watch the video alone.

Jimmy sat down on a Sunday evening to watch while Dean hovered anxiously nearby, pretending to play with Gabe. At first it was fine. There were some dry professionals explaining the brain chemistry and circumstances that could lead someone to violence. Then the explanations gave way to reenactments. Jimmy watched bar fights, teenagers brawling, a husband hitting his wife. It was awful, but bearable. Until they showed a man with a knife holding down a petite brunette. As soon as Dean heard the sharp intake of breath he moved to Jimmy’s side and held his hand. As the scene played out Jimmy counted. Faster and faster he went through the numbers under his breath and his grip on Dean’s hand tightened. His muscles tensed up and Dean could feel the other man’s pulse speeding under his fingers. Dean wanted to stop the video, but Jimmy had been adamant that he complete it. He did not want special treatment in his classes. So Dean let Jimmy grip onto him and stayed silent. He was not at all surprised when the grip on his hand went slack as the terrified woman’s eyes finally closed.

The remote was on the other side of Jimmy and Dean couldn’t reach it, so the film was still playing when the dark haired man stirred.

“Dean, what are you watching?” The tone, the head tilt. It was just as Dean thought it would be. 

“It’s a documentary, Castiel.” He told the other man. Castiel leaned forward and slipped his hand from Dean’s. Dean wrapped his arm around his back instead.

“Seems like a rather violent one.” Castiel stated. 

“Yeah. A friend of mine has to watch it for a class he’s taking.” Dean told him. “I thought I would watch it too, so he would have someone to talk to about it.”

“That is nice of you.” Castiel observed and then rolled his neck a bit. “Hmm.” He let out a confused sound and fidgeted in his seat.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“It’s odd.” The head tilt was back as he shifted to look at Dean. “I seem to be exhibiting symptoms of stress. My heart rate is elevated and my muscles are rather tense.” Dean smiled to himself a little. This was exactly why he figured Castiel was going to come forward. Castiel had a way of looking at the world objectively, scientifically. Jimmy needed that to be able to get through this experience. He needed to study the why of violence, without getting buried under the aftermath of it. 

“I think I can help with that.” Dean shifted in his seat. “Come here.” He directed Castiel until they were sitting sideways on the couch, the shorter man sitting between Dean’s legs. He set his hands to work kneading the knots in tense shoulders and back. 

“Oh, yes.” Castiel said appreciatively. “That is quite helpful.” Dean smiled as the other man started to relax. He might not be able to help Jimmy right now. But, he could pay attention to the rest of the film so that Jimmy didn’t have to. When it was time to do the assignment Dean could tell Jimmy what he had seen. And he could help relax Castiel so that Jimmy wouldn’t come back riddled with tension. They had found in the past that if the alter was relaxed, Jimmy had an easier time when he resurfaced. 

At least, Dean had intended to pay close attention to the film. It all sort of fell apart when Castiel made breathy little sounds and leaned back into Dean’s touch. 

“You are quite good at that.” Castiel noted. His voice even but, the quiet moan that followed a particularly firm stroke down his spine gave him away. 

“Yeah?” Dean grinned and moved his hands to Castiel’s waist. He lifted the hem of the shirt so he could work his fingers deeper into the flesh at the base of Castiel’s spine. 

“Absolutely.” Castiel leaned forward slightly so that Dean had better access to the sensitive skin under his fingers. “I feel much better already. Massage has long been proven to relieve physical tension leading to an overall sense of relaxation.”

“Fascinating.” Dean loved when Castiel talked nerdy to him. He pushed the shirt further up and moved his thumbs in circles back up towards Castiel’s shoulder, hands now on bare skin. Castiel hummed appreciatively. “What else relieves physical tension?”

“Many things.” Castiel’s voice was finally starting to sound affected by Dean’s sure hands. “Exercise…” Dean pulled the shirt over the other man’s head and tossed it to the side so that he could work over Castiel’s shoulders. “Meditation…” Dean pulled gently until Castiel was leaning against his chest and he started to work down over the sharp collarbones. “Listening to calming music…” By this point Dean was far more interested in listening to Castiel explain relaxation than to the stuffy old man who was now on the screen. Oops. He would have to watch this part again later.

“Anything else?” Dean had his mouth right next to Castiel’s ear and the whispered words ghosted over sensitive skin. Castiel nodded and leaned more heavily against the broad chest as Dean’s attentive hands worked down his arms.

“Biologists have been able to link many health benefits to intercourse and the release gained through orgasm.” Dean’s arms were now firmly wrapped around Castiel’s waist and the dark haired man had practically melted into his embrace. 

“Who am I to argue with Biologists?” Dean grinned and latched onto the soft skin under Castiel’s ear. After a few moments Castiel had finally had enough of being the passive test subject. He pulled from Dean’s grip and turned so that he was now straddling Dean’s thighs.

“Much study has been done on the subject.” Castiel assured Dean as he helped him off with his shirt. When he finally had his hands on Dean’s bare chest he followed up with, “However, the scientific community generally agrees that further testing be done to validate findings.” 

“Smart folks.” Dean smiled as he pulled Castiel down to press their mouths together. Castiel leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, reveling in the the skin to skin contact. Dean’s hands roamed Castiel’s back, smoothing over the now relaxed muscles and dipping under his waistband to pull him in tighter. After several minutes of exploration with hands and tongues Castiel pulled back, a little breathless and heavy lidded. 

“Perhaps the bedroom would be a more suitable test environment.” Dean chuckled at the overly proper words. He pulled Castiel in for one more bruising kiss before releasing him so that they could get up from the couch.

“I’m all for getting viable results.” Dean said as he pulled Castiel into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get to Castiel. Next chapter will have the fun part. I'll try to get to it soon. As always, comments are appreciated. I have no Beta, so please point out any errors.


	8. Talk Nerdy to Me

“So, Castiel,” Dean spoke between kisses to the shorter man’s neck and shoulders. “We’ve got the proper testing environment, and I am a very willing subject.” Dean pulled Castiel down onto the bed “What’s the next step in validating the stress relieving… uh… hypo...hyper… hypothesis!” Dean finally managed. He’s not the most scientific mind at his most focussed, nevermind when he has nearly six feet of blue-eyed gorgeous undoing his belt. 

“Proper attire should always be worn during experimentation.” Dean grinned at Castiel’s matter of fact tone and expression of concentration as he pulled leather free from denim. “I believe for this particular exercise, that would mean no attire.” The taller man laughed and rolled them so that Castiel was on his back.

“And we want to make sure we do this properly.” Dean kicked aside his shoes and tugged off his jeans and boxers. When he was through he saw that Castiel had already done the same and was staring at Dean. His gaze was intense, seeming to take in every detail of taut muscle, tanned skin and two-day stubble. Dean shivered. He swore Castiel could see every part of him, like he was under a microscope. He swallowed thickly before moving to lay over Castiel. “Proper attire. Check.” He was straddling the other man’s hips so that their erections lined up and he gave a little thrust. A small sound escaped Castiel’s throat and Dean grinned. “What’s next, professor?” 

“I do not teach at a university.” Castiel stated flatly. Dean laughed again and buried his face in Castiel’s neck. He spent a few moments kissing the sweat sheened skin there while his mirth subsided. 

“I know you don’t. Man,” he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. “I really need to teach you about role-playing.” Dean looked into confused blue eyes and smiled at the endearing head tilt. Suddenly, the eyes widened.

“Oh. I understand. You wish to assume fictitious personas in order to enhance sexual enjoyment.” Castiel nodded as if he was making an important observation. He looked at Dean earnestly. “If I am to be a professor, who will you be?” Dean was laughing again.

“You know, I can’t think of anyone I would rather be than me.” Dean chuckled as he lined them up again and started a slow, rolling rhythm. Castiel looked like he was about to say something, but it was replaced by a low moan as his head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Dean.” Was all he managed to get out on a stuttered exhale. Dean spent the next several minutes stealing each moan and whimper directly from Castiel’s mouth. His tongue mapped out every surface while Castiel’s hands explored each dip and ridge of muscle that he could reach on the taller man. Eventually Castiel pulled away panting and stared directly into Dean’s eyes. His voice serious and lust drenched he said, “I would very much like you to penetrate me.” Dean was caught between moaning at the image that statement conjured and laughing at Castiel’s clinical description. He used the time it took to grab the lube from the bedside table to compose himself.

“I would very much like that as well.” Dean grinned as he kneeled by Castiel’s legs and spread the slick liquid over his fingers. He moved them to Castiel’s opening and circled the sensitive ring for a few moments before pressing one finger in. “All in the name of science, of course.” Castiel arched, pressing harder onto Dean’s hand. 

“Yes.” Castiel hissed as the single digit just barely brushed over sensitive nerve endings. He was panting as Dean introduced a second finger. “Scientific discovery is very important.” Dean was smiling again as Castiel writhed on the bed. His hand was moving over the sheets as if searching for something. “Dean, please come closer. I want to manually stimulate your erection while you prepare me.”

“Oh, hell yes.” Dean moved further up the bed, hand still working to open Castiel up. He laid on his side near Castiel’s arching form and placed a soft kiss to his shoulder. Castiel used his left hand to grip Dean’s leaking dick. After a few clumsy strokes he let out a frustrated groan. Dean pulled his hand back carefully as Castiel shifted.

“This position is not ideal.” He stated as he rolled onto his side and slung his leg over Dean’s waist. He shifted for a few moments until he had one arm under Dean’s head, elbow bent so he could thread his fingers into short, sandy hair. He used the other to guide Dean’s slick fingers over his hip to his half-prepared entrance. He then snaked that same hand back between them to grip Dean’s erection. Through all the adjustments Dean just stared at Castiel’s deliberate movements. Finally the shorter man nodded, seeming satisfied. “That is better. I was not touching nearly enough of you.” He flexed the leg thrown over Dean to pull them even closer. “You can continue opening me now.” Dean didn’t have a chance to respond as an insistent mouth covered his own. He groaned into the kiss and resumed his work with two fingers, which quickly increased to three. 

This new position was amazing for touching as much of Castiel as possible, but it was tough on his wrist. He was having a hard time complaining though as Castiel’s questing tongue wrapped around his own and nimble fingers played over his slit before spreading the slickness there down his throbbing length. Between Castiel’s thorough exploration of his mouth, the clever hand on his cock and the tight heat around his fingers he was quickly coming undone. 

“God, Castiel.” He moaned as he pulled his mouth back. “I’m already close.” The hand quickly withdrew and Dean groaned at its loss. Castiel gently pulled Dean’s hand away from where it was still working into him and rolled the taller man onto his back. Once he was straddling Dean’s hips, hovering a few inches so that he was not in contact with Dean’s straining cock, he looked down with a serious expression.

“Please take a few moments to compose yourself.” Castiel deadpanned, though his lust blown eyes and heaving breath belied his calm expression. “As I stated, I would like to be penetrated and you will be unable to if you orgasm now.” Dean laughed again and pulled Castiel down for a quick, chaste kiss. 

“I’m good now, man. Hand me the lube so I can slick myself up.” Dean held out his hand as Castiel grabbed the bottle from the bedspread. However, he ignored the upturned palm and poured some of the slick liquid into his own hand.

“I would prefer to do it for you.” He said as he liberally coated Dean’s straining erection. Once he was satisfied with his work, he nodded slightly and lined up with his entrance before sinking down slowly, eyes fluttering shut. His still slightly slick hands were braced on Dean’s chest and the taller man was holding himself as still as possible while Castiel settled and adjusted to the intrusion. After several of the longest seconds of Dean’s life he finally broke.

“I gotta move, are you good?” Dean’s breath was shaking with the force of his restraint. Castiel’s head tilted down and his eyes opened slowly as a soft smile spread over his features. Dean was struck breathless for a moment at the beatific expression. Castiel looked like a benevolent angel, full of transcendent joy.

“Yes, Dean. I was simply taking a few moments to enjoy the sensation of having you fill me so thoroughly. I would very much like it if we moved together now.” As he said this he lifted himself slowly and slid back down.

“Holy fuck, Castiel.” Dean gasped. “The things you say.” He slammed his hips up as he reached for the shorter man’s face. He pulled until their lips connected and he could once again map out that beautiful mouth. The new angle trapped Castiel’s erection between them and he let out a gasp between Dean’s lips. He no longer had leverage and so Dean planted his feet and took over, thrusting hard and frenzied into Castiel’s heat. His hands were gripping Castiel’s thighs guiding him, harder and faster until they could no longer maintain the kiss. Castiel dropped his head by Dean’s, panting into his ear.

“Oh, yes.” The whispers were low but full of heat and Dean groaned as they ghosted over his damp skin. “Dean. I am very close to orgasm.” Dean couldn’t find anything funny about Castiel’s earnest confession. It only spurred him on as he moved one hand in between them to grip Castiel’s solid heat. 

“Oh, yeah.” Dean turned his head to breathe the words into Castiel’s sweat drenched hair. “Come for me, Baby. I want to feel it, Castiel.” With a strangled cry Castiel spilled over Dean’s fist and stomach, clenching around Dean. As the last pulses left him he placed gentle kisses to Dean’s shoulder and collarbone. Dean’s hands moved to caress Castiel’s back as he gave a few more shallow thrusts and spilled deep into Castiel’s body.

After their breathing slowed and the sweat began to cool, Castiel shifted to the side allowing Dean to slip free. He left an arm on Dean’s chest and a leg tangled up with Dean’s.

“Physical contact after coitus is also very beneficial” Castiel declared. “However, I believe that we will become very uncomfortable if we do not clean away the semen we produced.” Dean chuckled lightly and kissed Castiel’s sex-messed hair. 

“I’ll go grab something to clean us up and we can get back to post-coital cuddling in a few minutes.” Reluctantly he extricated himself from Castiel’s limbs and went to the bathroom to wet two washcloths with warm water. He passed one to the man on the bed when he returned and they cleaned themselves up. Dean took the extra effort to put the dirty cloths in the laundry basket in the bathroom. Jimmy would not be thrilled to step on a cold, soggy cloth in the morning. When he got back he saw Castiel had stolen a pair of his sweatpants and was curled up under the blankets. Dean grabbed his discarded boxers and climbed in with him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and wrapped his leg around Castiel’s. “Is this enough contact for you?” He smiled into the warm shoulder. 

“This is quite comforting.” Castiel confirmed as he wrapped his fingers with Dean’s. “I imagine I will sleep quite well. Particularly after our physical exertion.” 

“You got that right.” Dean was still smiling. “Good night, Castiel.”

“Good night, Dean. I hope that you have pleasant dreams.” Castiel said, voice already sounding heavy with sleep. Dean tightened his arms around Castiel and began to drift off himself. As he slipped into unconsciousness he hoped that Castiel’s relaxed state would benefit Jimmy in the morning. After all, scientists agreed that sex was good for your health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I suck. It took me forever to get to this chapter. I hope the smut makes up for it at least a little. Please forgive me. As always, any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Unbeta'd, so feel free to point out any mistakes.


	9. Reflect, Accept, Move Forward

The alarm went off the next morning and Dean reached blindly behind him to whack the snooze button before curling back around his bed partner. A satisfied hum escaped the smaller man as he leaned back into the warm embrace. They stayed wrapped up in the blankets until the alarm went off again five minutes later. Dean whacked it again and showed every sign that he wasn’t getting up anytime soon.

“Dean. We have to get up.” The tone was amused.

“No.” Dean wrapped his arms tighter around the sleep-warmed body. It shook lightly with laughter. 

“Uncle Bobby doesn’t like it when you’re late and I have to open the shop.” 

“Screw being an adult. Let’s be irresponsible teenagers instead.” Dean mumbled as he placed a chaste kiss to the other man’s shoulder.

“I’m already going to be late handing in my assignment. I think thats irresponsible enough.” Jimmy replied. Dean sighed and leaned up on an elbow so he could look down at Jimmy.

“Yeah. About that.” Dean’s cheeks were tinted pink. “I was totally going to finish watching that documentary so I could give you the Cliff’s Notes version. But… uh… I sort of got… distracted.”

“Distracted, huh?” Jimmy raised an eyebrow, with a smirk on his face. “By what, or should I say, who?”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Dean hit Jimmy lightly with a pillow. “Castiel used science on me.” Jimmy laughed outright as he grabbed the pillow away from Dean and whacked him back.

“He used science to get you to have sex instead of do homework? You really are an irresponsible teenager.” Jimmy climbed out of the bed to start gathering his clothes.

“Can it, Novak.” Dean tossed the pillow after his partner as he walked out into the living room. “He had some really valid arguments.” Dean grabbed his clothes and headed towards the bathroom where Jimmy was shaving his face. 

“Oh, yeah? What were these valid arguments?” He sounded skeptical.

“Um…” Dean stripped out of his boxers so he could hop in the shower. “There was something about stress…” The water started so Dean spoke up. “Then something about gathering data and proper attire…” Dean’s voice trailed off under the sounds of water.

“What was that last part?” Jimmy asked as he rinsed his razor. 

“I said that I may have stopped listening when we started making out.” came the sheepish reply. Jimmy snorted back a laugh as he pulled on his work clothes.

“Yeah. Definitely a teenager.” He had pulled back the curtain to grin at his soggy partner. “Kiss me so I can finish getting ready for work.” Dean leaned forward and pressed a quick, wet kiss to Jimmy’s lips. “I’ll have to watch the rest of that documentary when I get home.” Dean stopped him with a hand on his wrist before he could leave the bathroom, face suddenly serious.

“You can skip that part. It won’t make a difference in your paper and there is no reason to put yourself through that.” Dean stated. Jimmy sighed, but nodded.

“I will. I wanted to be able to get through it. Guess I’m just not ready yet.” Jimmy looked a little disappointed. Dean pulled him in for another gentle kiss.

“Hey. You’ll get there.” He said. Jimmy smiled warmly.

“I know. Now, I really do need to head out and you need to finish your shower.” He pulled his arm back as Dean waggled his eyebrows.

“Sure you don’t want to join me in here?” Dean’s voice was pitched low. Jimmy laughed. 

“Maybe next time. I’m going to work.” Jimmy left the bathroom to find his shoes, wallet and phone. He would grab something quick to eat at the hospital before he opened up the shop. He was upset that he hadn’t been able to get through his assignment, but he wasn’t terribly surprised. He certainly wasn’t going to beat himself up about it. It had been two and a half years since the attack but he could still see it as though it were yesterday. That night was etched into his mind forever. It was no real shock that the film had triggered a slip. The woman had looked so much like his Amelia. Jimmy had made a lot of progress since meeting Dean, but he wouldn’t lie to himself and pretend like he was all better. He knew that he likely never would be. But, he also knew that dwelling on it wouldn’t fix anything either. 

Jimmy would talk to Dr. Gabriel at his appointment today. He would write his professor an email explaining why he would be late with his assignment and he would move on. If he was going to help people heal as a counselor, he had to take the advice he would someday give them. Reflect, accept and move forward. Jimmy smiled as he stepped into the sunlight outside their apartment. The air was fresh and clean, birds were singing, he felt rested. He could just tell it was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry these chapters are taking so long. I know where I want this to go but I seem to be hitting a wall getting there.


	10. Benny is Good People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I updated and I am really awful for taking so long. But I finally finished! These next three chapters are the end!

Benny’s Good People

Jimmy’s optimistic outlook on the day lasted right up until after lunch. He was neatening the magazine rack when he saw a familiar face walk into the shop. He immediately froze as he was greeted by a warm, southern drawl.

“Hello there, Jimmy.” Benny said. “How are you this fine day?”

“Hello, Benny.” Jimmy tried to calm his racing pulse. “I’m good. How are you?” He almost had to bite his tongue to keep from demanding why the detective was there.

“Can’t complain.” His smile was kind and Jimmy tried to be reassured by it. 

“What brings you to the hospital today?” Jimmy was stuck between hoping it was a coincidence and hoping it was to do with the attacker. He wanted the guy caught, but he was anxious about what that would mean. A sudden thought hit him and he blurted out “He hasn’t hurt somebody else has he?”

“No. Nothing like that.” Benny assured him. “I came in on another case but I thought I’d stop by and give you an update.”

“Oh.” Jimmy wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

“We haven’t found a match for his DNA in any of our databases, but we have a shot of the guy on some security footage from a gas station not far from the last victim’s house, on the night of her attack.” Benny informed him.

“Really? Why do you think it’s the same guy?” Jimmy asked.

“There was a 911 call from the cashier. Some guy came in and bought a first aid kit, some paper towels and duct tape. The clerk was ringing the items up when he realized the man was clutching his side and it looked like he might be bleeding under his jacket. When the cashier asked if he was all right the guy high tailed it outta there. Cashier called 911 but the suspect was long gone by the time the police arrived.”

“Still, that could have been anyone, couldn’t it?” Jimmy wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be the man or not.

“Definitely our guy.” Benny confirmed. “The police on the scene managed to grab a blood sample from where he had bled on the floor. It took us awhile to make a connection between that case and ours since the local PD didn’t know about our investigation. Then it took some time to get all the tests back. We still don’t have an ID and the footage isn’t the best. But it’s a few big steps in the right direction.” 

“That’s great, Benny. Really.” Jimmy was absent mindedly straightening the magazines again.

“Yeah, I can feel we’re getting close to nailing this bastard.” Benny’s normally gentle expression had turned fierce. “Anyway, listen Jimmy. I was hoping you could take a look at the image from the security camera” Jimmy took a deep breath. “Not here.” Benny quickly assured him. “I know this ain’t gonna be easy for you. Victor wants me to have you come into the station, but I don’t think that’s needed.”

“You know I’ll help anyway I can.” Jimmy was determined.

“I know you will. But I just need you to take a quick peek and see if his mug looks familiar. No need to bring you in for that.” Benny was smiling gently again. “How about I stop by your place tonight with the print out? It’d be nice to say hey to Dean. I can come by around six if that’s all right.”

“That would be great, Benny. I know Dean would be happy to see you.” Jimmy let go of some of the tension in his shoulders. He could definitely handle things if he were home with his partner. 

“Perfect. I’ll see you both then.” Benny tipped his cap and left.

Jimmy sent Dean a quick text to let him know the detective would be stopping by. He spent the rest of the afternoon a little restless and before he knew it he was walking home after his shift. Looking back on their interaction he realized what Benny had done for him. He made sure to give Jimmy warning and would let him look at the photo in a place where Jimmy felt safe. He was very glad that Benny was the one working this case. He was a very kind and considerate man. Not many detectives would have been so understanding. Their job showed them the darkest sides of human nature. Jimmy could imagine that a lot of them grew hard and cynical. The fact that Benny was able to remain so compassionate spoke volumes about the man’s character.

Jimmy normally made it home first, but when he arrived just after four, Dean was already there with a cup of tea and warm smile just for Jimmy.

“You’re home early.” It wasn’t a question. Jimmy knew that Dean had left work early so he could be home and waiting.

“Yeah, well…” Dean was rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was embarrassed or lying. “We uh… We didn’t have a lot to do today so Bobby sent me home.”

“You are a terrible liar, Winchester.” Jimmy smiled as his partner started to open his mouth to protest. Jimmy stopped him with a quick kiss and a whispered “Thank you.” Dean hugged him tightly before letting Jimmy go. 

“How about an early dinner? We have some leftover chicken and I’m pretty sure we have the stuff to make a salad.” Dean turned into the kitchen to start pulling stuff out of the fridge. 

“Sounds great.” Jimmy moved into the kitchen to help. Dean shooed him away.

“I got this. Don’t you have that Fahrenheit 420 book to read for your Lit class?” Dean had started to wash vegetables and set them on the counter.

“451.” Jimmy chuckled. “And yeah. I’m supposed to read it by this weekend. I guess I should get started.” Jimmy settled on the couch with his book and was immediately sucked in. He hardly noticed when Dean put a plate on his lap and shoved a fork into his free hand. He ate without paying the meal any attention as he read. Dean cleared the dishes and settled on the other end of the couch with a car magazine. Jimmy was just puzzling over the importance of front porches with Montag when there was a knock at the door. Jimmy froze. Dean reached over and squeezed his knee before getting up to answer the door. As calmly as he could Jimmy placed a bookmark in his page and forced a smile as the detective come through the door. 

“Dean. Jimmy.” Benny shook each of their hands in turn and settled on the couch when Dean offered his vacated spot. Dean then stood behind Jimmy, hands on his shoulders, offering steady support. “That is one of my very favorite books.” Benny nodded to the book clutched in Jimmy’s white-knuckled hand. Jimmy loosened his grip a little, thankful for Benny’s ever present friendly nature. 

“I like it so far. I’m about a third of the way in.” He held the book up to show the detective his progress. 

“Have you gotten to Faber yet?” Jimmy thought for a moment, but the name didn’t sound familiar so he shook his head. “He was always my favorite. Reminded me of my Grandfather. That man loved his books.”

“I’ll be looking out for him.” Jimmy smiled, then took a deep breath and put the book on the table. “I know you’re trying to help me relax and I appreciate it, but let’s get this over with.” Jimmy reached up and grasped Dean’s hand where it rested on his shoulder. 

“Well, if you insist. But be sure to tell me what you think of it when you’re done.” Benny said as he pulled a folded piece of paper from inside his coat. “Henriksen doesn’t read anything but law books and Eli never got past comics. It’d be nice to have a conversation about literature that doesn’t include the words Jurisdiction or Kapow.” Jimmy laughed in spite of himself as Benny unfolded the paper. 

“I’ll definitely let you know.” He reached out slowly for the page that Benny was holding out for him, face down. Dean’s grip tightened as Jimmy turned the slightly crumpled paper over. He held his breath as he scanned over the blurry black and white image. He zeroed in on the grainy face of a dark-skinned man clutching his side. He braced himself for some kind of flash of recognition or the dizziness before a slip. But there was nothing. He had never seen this man before. He sighed in both relief and disappointment. He didn’t have to worry about a flashback, but he also couldn’t help ID the man. “Sorry Benny. If this is the same man I definitely never got a look at his face. He isn’t familiar to me at all.” Jimmy slumped back against Dean as Benny took the paper back and put it away. 

“Quite all right, Jimmy. You’ve helped more than enough.” He went to stand, but Dean stopped him.

“How about a cup of coffee, Benny? You came all the way out here, no need to rush off.” Dean gestured for the Detective to take his coat off and stay awhile. 

“That’d be great. Thanks.” He shrugged out of his coat and turned back to Jimmy. “Read anything else lately?” Glad for the change in subject, Jimmy launched into an explanation of his Literature class and the different books they were covering. 

“1984 was not one of my favorites.” Benny said after Jimmy told him that was the next book on their list. “I know it’s supposed to be a classic, but I always found it a bit dry.” Jimmy smiled, relaxed listening to the Detective’s smooth voice. They sat and talked about books for awhile, enjoying the coffee Dean brought out. The conversation flowed easily into other topics and Benny made sure to ask about Dean’s work at Singer’s. After a pleasant evening and two cups of coffee Benny glanced at his watch and stood up to leave. 

“Thanks for the coffee and conversation, boys. I’ve got to pick Eli up from work.” He shrugged into his coat. 

“Do you always drive Eli?” Dean asked, curious to learn more about Benny’s relationship with his twin.

“Most times. Sometimes he gets the bus. But, since we’re sharing a place at the moment and it’s on my way home, no sense in wasting the bus fare.” Benny said. 

“I didn’t know you lived with your brother.” Benny nodded in response to Jimmy. 

“Yeah, since me and Andrea split it just makes sense.” Benny had mentioned his ex-wife earlier in the evening. “We both save money and I’m around if Eli needs me. He’s been doing real good lately, though. Taking his meds religiously. He doesn’t really need his over-protective big brother anymore.” Benny’s smile was clearly proud.

“I thought you were twins?” Jimmy asked. 

“Sure we are.” Benny grinned. “But I’m seven minutes older.” Dean and Jimmy laughed as Benny headed for the door. With a tip of his cap, Benny left the two men alone in their apartment. 

“Benny’s good people.” Dean smiled as he cleared away the last of the dishes.

“He is.” Jimmy agreed. “I just wish I could help him more.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m glad you didn’t recognize that scumbag.” Dean said. “One less thing for you to have nightmares about.”

“I guess so.” Jimmy sighed. He agreed with Dean in a way. Plus, he had worked really hard to leave his guilt behind. He wasn’t going to let something like this bother him.

“I know so.” Dean said as he turned out the lights in the living room and kitchen and dragged Jimmy to their room.


	11. Out of the Darkness

Out of the Darkness

Dean figured it would be another few months before they heard from Benny again. He was proven wrong when he got a call from the Detective at Singer’s that Friday afternoon. 

“Singer’s Salvage and Service. Ya got Bobby.” Dean heard from his spot under the hood of an old Volkswagen. “Dean. It’s for you.” Dean wiped his hands on the rag from his back pocket.

“Jimmy?” he asked, hoping everything was alright. 

“Some fella says he’s a Detective.” Bobby held the phone out for Dean. “I’m guessing the one on Jimmy’s case, unless you got yourself in some kinda trouble I don’t know about.” Dean snatched the phone and flicked his rag at his uncle. 

“I never get in trouble, old man.” He grabbed the phone and raised it to his ear. “I’m nothing like you and Rufus used to be. Benny, that you?” He spoke the last bit into the receiver. 

“It’s me.” The Detective’s voice came clearly over the line. “Sorry to bother you at work.”

“Don’t worry about it. This place is half mine, I can take a break whenever I like.” He grinned over at Bobby. The older man rolled his eyes and turned to the old dinosaur of a computer to check some items in stock.

“That’s good because I’m thinking you may want to take the rest of the day off.” The normally mellow detective sounded keyed up. 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Dean settled the receiver more firmly against his ear. 

“We got him, Dean.” Dean could hear Benny moving around in a rush on the other end of the phone.

“What...How...When?” Dean was babbling. “Does Jimmy know?”

“I wanted to call you first so you could be there too. See if you can pick Jimmy up and I’ll meet you both at your place.” Dean heard the jingle of keys and the slam of a car door. 

“Yeah. We’ll be right there.” Dean hung up without even saying goodbye. “I gotta go.” He said to Uncle Bobby over his shoulder as he grabbed his own keys. He didn’t even bother to wash his hands.

“Ain’t you gonna at least give me a clue as to what’s going on?” Bobby called after him. 

“Benny says they got him, Uncle Bobby.” Dean was grinning, but he had a nervous energy thinking about what all this was going to mean. Bobby’s eyes widened. 

“Good. Make sure they fry the bastard.” Bobby growled. Jimmy had become so close to the whole family that they all cared for him just as much as Dean did. Dean nodded to his Uncle before hopping in his Baby and speeding off towards the hospital.

Dean somehow managed to convince Jimmy to get someone to cover his shift at the hospital store. He didn’t want to tell Jimmy what was going on until they were home and Benny could explain everything. By the time they finally pulled up to the curb outside their apartment Benny was already waiting on the front steps. 

“Dean, what’s going on?” Jimmy asked anxiously.

“I don’t really know yet, but I know it's important that we go talk to Benny.” He rushed around the car and pulled Jimmy’s door open when it looked like the other man wasn’t going to be moving on his own. He grabbed Jimmy’s hand and led him up to the house. “Let’s head in.” Dean said to the Detective before Jimmy could start asking for answers on the front steps. 

Once inside Dean led Jimmy to the couch and held a hand out for Benny’s coat. Benny handed it over and sat down. Dean hung the coat by the door and took his usual spot standing behind Jimmy. He had a hard time keeping a steady hand on his partner’s shoulder though. He was full of nervous energy. Jimmy looked up at Dean’s oddly strained features and then over at the twitchier than normal Detective.

“Benny?” That was as much of a question as Jimmy could manage with all the tension in the room.

“We got him!” Jimmy just stared in open mouthed shock at the suddenly grinning detective. As Jimmy continued to remain silent, Benny attempted to elaborate. “There’s still a lot of paperwork to do. Some more lab work to run. Lotsa red tape to get through. But we got the bastard.”

“Wha...When... But… How?” Jimmy glared up when he heard Dean chuckle.

“That’s pretty much what I said, too. But he wouldn’t tell me until we were together.” Dean looked up at Benny.

“I gotta give this one to Hendriksen. He had a crazy idea to check some medical registries.” Benny shook his head with a fond smile. “All those crazy books came in handy. He read an old file about some case out on the west coast. The investigating officer got lucky checking for matches on a bone marrow registry.”

“Wait... What?” Dean was extremely lost.

“You heard me. Bone marrow registry.” Benny shrugged. “Wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t watched it happen. We had the perp’s DNA from Pamela’s house and the gas station. My crazy partner had the idea to match it up to the bone marrow registry. They don’t keep the full DNA profile, but they keep enough that we could narrow it down to a handful of people in the state that matched what we had. After that we just pulled driver’s license photos to look for a match. Slickest detective work I’ve ever seen.”

“He was in the Bone Marrow registry?” Jimmy couldn’t wrap his mind around this monster wanting to donate his marrow and save someone else’s life.

“I know it sounds crazy. But that’s where we found him. Hendriksen got a warrant for the medical files, matched his ID photo to the gas station video and we went out and picked him up this morning.” Benny looked just as shocked as they did at their crazy luck.

“I… um...wow.” Was all Jimmy could manage. He leaned back heavily against Dean and took a few deep breaths. Dean was catching up quicker, thrilled at the prospect of this whole thing being over.

“So who was it?” Dean asked.

“Now he’s technically still only a suspect til the trial is over.” Benny rolled his eyes at all the hoops he knew they still had to jump through. “But my partner and I learned a fair bit about him today while we had him in lock up. Name’s Gordon Walker. He was on the bone marrow registry because his little sister was sick when they were kids. Leukemia. He donated and actually saved her life.”

“How does a guy like that turn into such a monster?” Dean asked. Jimmy was still silent with shock.

“Not that this guy gets a pass, but the years after his sister got better weren’t kind to either of them.” Benny shook his head before continuing. His euphoria at catching the bad guy was draining out of him. “Their parents died in a wreck when Walker was 20 and his sister was 17. He enlisted in the military and sent his sister to live with an aunt. All his paychecks went to her so she could go to school. He did three tours in Iraq. From what we gathered from the files we were sent, he saw some evil shit. Did his fair share to. During his last deployment his sister was in the absolute wrong place at the very wrong time. She got a dose of Rohypnol at a club near campus. Local cops found her three days later in a dumpster.”

“Oh!” Jimmy exclaimed. Dean crouched down so he could wrap his arms across Jimmy’s chest. Jimmy held onto Dean tightly. 

“That was about five years ago, now. Walker came home as soon as he got the news. His aunt was in failing health and he didn’t have much in the way of cash left having paid for his sister’s school. The aunt died not long after the sister. He got the house but wasn’t in any condition to care for it, or himself. He got a small stipend after his discharge, enough to keep the house, but no real help. Seems like the VA hospital was full and he just sorta slipped through the cracks and disappeared off their radar. Near as we can tell he snapped. Went crazy after everything with his family. Everything he’d seen and done.” Benny concluded the story and slumped into the couch. The room was silent for several minutes. Suddenly there was a loud meow from the floor by Jimmy’s feet. They all looked down.

“Gabe needs to be fed.” Jimmy extricated himself from Dean’s arms and walked to the kitchen. Dean and Benny watched him as he pulled out the cat food, filled a bowl and got Gabe some fresh water. After the bowls were full and Gabe was happily eating his dinner, Jimmy just stood in the kitchen doorway staring at nothing.

“You ok?” Dean walked over and put a hand on Jimmy’s face. He looked into his partner’s concerned eyes, then over to the Detective. Jimmy could tell that Benny was worried about him too. He thought about all of the people in his life who cared about him and worried about him. Then he thought about Gordon Walker.

“I want to be happy that he was finally caught. I want to be angry about what he did to Amelia and Claire. Even Pamela. I want to want him to suffer for what he did. But, really. I’m just sad.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “When everything fell apart for me I had the hospital and Dr. Gabriel. Then I had you. And eventually Uncle Bobby, Ellen and Jo. Even you’ve been amazingly kind to me, Benny.” He glanced over at the Detective. “I had what I needed to get better. Walker didn’t have any of that.”

“What are you saying, that it wasn’t his fault?” Dean looked like he was going to argue. Jimmy shook his head.

“No, of course not. He took all that pain and chose to cause more. That will never be ok.” Jimmy’s eyes had started to shine and the first drops were just escaping at the corners. “I’m just saying that I know what kind of darkness that much pain can cause. That I’m lucky I had people to care for me and help me. And that I’m sad that he didn’t have that. Because so much more pain could have been avoided. I’m saying that hearing his story makes me so very thankful that you pulled me out of that darkness.”

“Hey, you pulled me out, too.” Dean wrapped his arms around Jimmy and they clung to each other for quite some time. Eventually there was a gentle “ahem” from the couch. Jimmy and Dean pulled back a little sheepishly and turned to look at the Detective. Benny was chuckling as he stood to grab his coat. 

“Now, don’t you mind me fellas. I told you want I needed to tell you. Now I’m headed back to start work on a mountain of paperwork.” Jimmy broke away from Dean and surprised Benny with a tight hug.

“Thank you, Benny. Truly. For everything you’ve done for me.” He pulled back and looked up at the Detective’s soft smile. “I know that you did everything you could to make all this easier for me. Most people in your position wouldn’t have bothered.”

“Don’t mention it.” Benny had just a touch of pink on his cheeks from Jimmy’s fervent praise.

“Really, Benny. Thank you.” Dean added. “When this is over I am taking you, Hendriksen and even Eli out for the best burgers you’ve ever had. You have to meet the rest of the family.”

“Looking forward to it Dean.” With the characteristic tip of his cap, he left the apartment.


	12. Three Months Later

Three Months Later

For the first time since they opened their doors over three decades earlier, Harvelle’s Roadhouse was closed on a Friday night. They were hosting a private party. Everyone was gathered to celebrate the successful end of Jimmy’s first semester, a record first half of the year at Singer’s Salvage and Service and, most importantly, the close of Amelia and Claire’s case. When all was said and done, Gordon Walker plead not guilty by reason of insanity. After everything that the man had experienced in his life, not a single person could have argued with that. Jimmy never even needed to testify. Walker ended up in a high security hospital where he would finally have access to the kind of help that he had needed years earlier. Unfortunately, it came too late.

Jimmy looked around the room at the amazing people who had found their way into his life. Ash was bringing out a tray of burgers and fries. Right behind him was Garth and his wife, Bess, with a round of drinks. Jo and Zeke were behind the bar making doe eyes at each other while they grabbed a few iced teas. Over at the Jukebox Ellen and Bobby argued about what song to play next. By the pool table Hendriksen was teasing Benny about getting whipped at pool by his little brother, Eli. At a corner table Jimmy could see Dr. Gabriel and Meg chatting amiably with Jody, he and Dean’s downstairs neighbor. 

Finally he looked to his right. Dean was holding onto his hand while trying to give Benny tips on pool. He watched his partner smile and laugh with their friend and all he could think of was how different his life would have been if Dean hadn’t found him. He was finally starting to give himself credit for helping Dean as well. They had been through terrible things, but after everything they were lucky. They could have been left alone and broken. Forgotten about like Walker. Instead they had rebuilt their life together. Giving each other purpose. Getting better every day so that they could make each other proud. 

It was in those moments, with Dean and their family, that Jimmy finally felt all the shattered pieces fit back together. There would always be cracks where Amelia and Claire would live. And even Dean had his John, Sam and Mary shaped fissures. But Jimmy knew that the cracks didn’t make them broken. That night he was finally able to say goodbye to Cas, Godric, Levi, Castiel and Emanuel. They had been there for him when he needed them. They had helped him hide from the pain he couldn’t handle. But with Dean, and the rest of their eclectic little family, Jimmy could handle anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story after it took me so long to finish. As always, I have no Beta. Please feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> I'm not super thrilled with every part of these last three chapters. But, I'm pretty happy with how it all wrapped up. 
> 
> Comments, Criticisms and Kudos always appreciated.


End file.
